Galatea
Etymology 'Primary meanings' The original Japanese Claymore name, ガラテア, transliterates from "Galatea," deriving from either the Greek Γαλατια (she who is milk-white) or Γαλατεια (the goddess of calm seas).Theoi on "Galatea" May allude to a pureness of spirit (compare to Deneve) or inner calm (compare to Ilena), both are descriptive of the Claymore Galatea. FUNimation anime pronounces the name as ga-lah-TAY-uh, an amalgam of the English and Japanese pronunciations. 'Secondary meanings' In Greek-Roman mythology, "Galatea" can also be a sea-nymph in Homer's Iliad. Or the statue that Pygmalion fell in love with. Answering his prayers, a goddess brought the statue to life as Galatea. Neither of these relate to the Claymore character. 'Nickname' The moniker, "God-eyes," does not appear on Galatea's datasheet in Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. Miria uses it only once,Claymore 15, Scene 78, p. 24 possibly referring to Galatea's religious dress and locale. But in Scene 138, Galatea's name appears as furigana superscripted over "God-eyes" (神眼)Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 693 and now has official status as a moniker. Appearance 'Claymore warrior' 'Physical' Elongated, heart-shaped face, framed with Rapunzel hair—waist-long with fringe on forehead. Her expression is often unreadable, leaving others to guess her thoughts. Much taller than average. 'Uniform' Wears a pincher-shaped buckle, holding 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Vambraces cover her forearms to the elbow. Galatea in uniform 'Nun' Depending on the narrative, Galatea's eyes sometimes bears stylistic "scars" to depict blindness. Device sometimes mistaken for physical scars. Her nun habit consists of a long blue-green dress, white wimple and a necklace bearing the Church of Rabona symbol. In addition, she wears white stockings and pumps. On the job as a nun she wears a veil. Galatea resembles Sister Shannon Masters (1987), the protagonist of the Warrior Nun Areala graphic novel series. "Sister Latea" from ''Memorabilia'' Personality Well-mannered, aristocratic bearing. Basically kind, as her treatment of Clare after the Witch's Maw—and her Sister Latea role—demonstrates. But Galatea's dialog can be witty. When Dietrich calls Galatea, "Galatea the Renegade"Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 15 (also "Traitor Galatea"), Galatea calls Dietrich 追跡者ディートリヒ''Claymore 17'', Shueisha, Scene 90, p. 15 (Tracker Dietrich),Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 15 追跡者 (stalker) also being Japanese for those who stalk others for sexual purposes, lampooning Dietrich's persistent stalking behavior.Claymore 17, Scene 90, p. 15 As a former No. 3, Galatea is currently holds the highest rank among the former Claymore warriors. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 3 is traditionally lucky. In addition, a 3 is both witty and vivacious. Datasheet 'Baseline' Height: 185cm (6ft .83in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. *Yoma power: A *Agility: B *Strength: B+ *Mental: A *Sensing: A+ *Leadership: B 'Class' Galatea is a Defensive type warrior, her innate abilities being Wide Area Sensing and Alignment.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. 'Technique' Alignment ability enables Yoma Energy Alignment and Control.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. Galatea can manipulate Yoma power in opponents, distorting their focus, changing the trajectories of their attacks. Technique that uses Wide Area Sensing is unknown. 'Organization assessment' The Organization notes ability to sense and identify Yoma auras from great distances. Acts as the "Eye" of the Organization. Can align own Yoma power with targets. Yoma power release rate unexcelled, despite being Defensive Type. Punished for falsely reporting the deaths of Clare and Jean.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 689. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' 'Paburo Mission' First appears on Paburo Mission with Ermita in Paburo Mountains. Galatea remotely observes Paburo hunt. Confirms all four members survive. Ermita warns Galatea: "Someday you may have to cross swords with them."Claymore 6, Scene 30, p. 83; Claymore, Anime Scene 11 'Zakol Mission' Limt orders Ermita to find Clare.Claymore, Scene 41, p. 42; Claymore, Anime Scene 15 Galatea is sent on Zakol Mission. 'Round I' In Zakol Mountains, Galatea locates Clare inside castle (Witch's Maw). Clare has been captured by Dauf.''Claymore 8, Scene 43, Claymore, p. 132; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round II' Using Yoma Energy Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Dauf drop Clare into her waiting arms. Galatea tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss their target. In a counterattack, Galatea cuts off Dauf's hand.Claymore 8, Scene 44, p. 137–156; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 kcYKhzD2JGk Galatea rescues Clare Riful appears and couches Dauf on circumventing Galatea's technique. During the combat, Riful says she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North, inadvertently revealing Priscilla's existence.Claymore 8, Scene 45, p. 185–187; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 When Clare demands to know Priscilla's whereabouts, Riful promises to tell if Clare can land one sword blow on her. Riful almost tricks Clare into awakening, but Galatea reverts her back.Claymore 9, Scene 46, p. 7–18; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 44, pp. 21–22;Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened into butterfly form. Clare tries repeating Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal.Claymore 9, Scene 46, p. 30–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive. Galatea and Clare plan to distract Dauf, while Jean, using Drill Sword, bores through his throat. In the ensuing combat, Dauf slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, losing most his fingers.Claymore 9, Scene 46, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to get up and try once more. This time, Clare's Quicksword prevents Dauf from slamming his arms together on the warriors.Claymore 9, Scene 48, pp. 88–89; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 Jean bores through Dauf's throat. Riful stops Jean from beheading Dauf. Riful addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean.Claymore 9, Scene 49, pp. 95–113; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 One translation has Riful speaking to Dauf instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Mistranslation repeated in English dub of anime. After Riful leaves, Galatea tries to return Clare to Organization, but Jean intervenes. Galatea gives up and says she will report Clare and Jean dead.Claymore 9, Scene 49, pp. 121–122; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 But later, Rafaela finds them. Rubel shocks Jean and Clare by pretending that Galatea was executed.Claymore 9, Scene 50, pp. 136–139; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Battle of the North' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Galatea confronts Limt over the fate of the Battle Group in Pieta.Claymore 11, Scene 61, p. 103–106 After the 7-year Timeskip, Audrey tells Clare that Galatea deserted the Organization.Claymore 13, Scene 72, p. 81 'Anime' In a desert, Rubel meets Galatea. He assigns her to the Alfons mission and observe the fighting.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 UCFZI4q0Xk0 Rubel and Galatea Up in Alfons, she meets Miria, Deneve and Helen, who are searching for Clare. Galatea points to the volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 Later, in a Pieta church, when Rubel asks if Clare is still alive, Galatea falsely reports that Clare's Yoma aura is undetectable. She silently bids Clare farewell. Series ends for Galatea here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Controlled Awakening' As Northern Army approaches Organization Headquarters, identical twins in black uniforms—Alicia and Beth—confront army.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 130–131 Galatea and Rubel watch Alicia awaken into winged form, while Beth appears to meditate. Galatea speculates that "They share...one mind...?"Claymore 11, Scene 62, p. 144 Rubel reveals that Alicia and Beth have lost almost all individuality (almost no "self" or intellect), explaining how the twins were trained from infancy to be of one mind—in short, a 2-body Claymore warrior.Claymore 11, Scene 62, pp. 144–146 'Church of Rabona' In manga, Galatea deserts the Organization. Blinds herself to reduce Yoma aura. Joins Church of Rabona as nun, using fore-clipped version of her name—Sister Latea. 'Operation Rabona II' Limt assigns Clarice and Miata to find and Purge Galatea. 'Mystery' Sid, after helping Clarice and Miata escape guards, takes them to Galk's house. Galk says locals have disappeared and suspects a Yoma. Sid confirms that a woman of Galatea's description lives in town.Claymore 14, Scene 74, p. 21 Elsewhere, Galatea says farewell to orphans leaving church. And to Father Mohr. Clarice and Miata arrive as expected.Claymore 14, Scene 74, pp. 23–25 'Complication' Galatea reveals she released Yoma power, tricking the Organization to send a Purge team to Rabona. She hoped they would fight Agatha instead. But when Agatha appears as crab-like Awakened Being, Clarice and Miata ignore her and attack Galatea. 3-way fight develops as Galatea fights both them and Agatha.Claymore 14, Scene 75, pp. 63–66 Galk leads a counterattack—a diversion. Sid climb on Agatha and attacks human appendage. But tentacles ensnare him. Galatea throws Galk to block Miata, while Galatea frees Sid. She then throws Sid to Clarice.Claymore 14, Scene 76, pp. 55–59 When Miata does attack Agatha, tentacles ensnare Miata. Clarice runs away, only to reappear behind Agatha. Clarice escapes with Miata, critically wounded. Agatha defeats everyone. Holy City defenseless.Claymore 14, Scene 77, p. 124 'Surprise visitors' Clare and Ghosts show up.Claymore 14, Scene 77, pp. 126–127 They immobilize Agatha by cutting off her legs. Agatha is forced to abandon her crab form and contracts into mummy, with tape-like tentacles. As the Ghosts whittle down this false body, Agatha escapes in her true human form. She takes Galatea hostage. But Clare, per Galatea's suggestion, uses Quicksword to kill Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 78, pp. 34–37 Galatea offers to submit to execution. But Clarice and Miata desert Organization instead. Afterward, Miria relates her research on the Organization—Miria's Theory.Claymore 15, Scene 79–Scene 80, pp. 52–77 Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata. Later, Miria negotiates with Vincent in the cathedral, regarding Claymore status in the city.Claymore 15, Scene 80, p. 80 Later, Galatea speaks with Vincent about the Stigma on Claymore warriors bodies. "That's the proof of us being half-human, half-Yoma. Because it shows that something resides in this body which should be avoided."Claymore 15, Scene 82, pp. 148–149 'Riful Hunt' Miria lets most of Ghosts leave for personal business.Claymore 15, Scene 82, pp. 151–155 Later, Galatea senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riful. Dietrich confirms her suspicions. With Alicia and Beth preoccupied with the Riful hunt, the Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 90, pp. 9–19 Miria sees her opportunity. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria wounds and paralyzes Tabitha. Then sets out alone for Organization Headquarters.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–134 When Tabitha regains consciousness, Galatea explains that Miria may kill humans for the first time. And that she did not want Tabitha involved.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 135–139 'Revenge' After Miria's failed attempt to destroy Organization, Awakened Beings and Yoma invade Rabona. Galatea, Tabitha, Clarice and Miata defend city with guards. Arrival of the Ghosts finally defeats the invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, pp. 10–24 Galatea suspects the Organization is behind the invasion.Claymore 20, Scene 108, p. 35 'Cocoon' Later, Ghosts bring back Yoma cocoon to Rabona. While probing cocoon, Galatea realizes that releasing Clare means releasing Priscilla.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 109, p. 50 'Return to Rabona' 'Empty city' After the Claymore Rebellion, the Ghosts return to free Clare before Cassandra's arrival. Inside the deserted city, they are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 'Emergence' ='Priscilla' = The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the Awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 Miria now understands why Galatea had the city evacuated.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 342–343 ='Origami Awakened' = After Clare emerges from the cocoon, Miria fails to kill Priscilla. Instead, a combat between the Destroyer and Priscilla engulfs the Awakened audience. Two Awakeneds are thrown into Rabona. Deneve and Co. confront one of them—the Origami Awakened. Miata attacks and creates a massive wound, but Origami instantly regenerates. Deneve observes that only a single attack that destroys most of the body will work.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 390–391 Helen prepares for a Drill Sword attack. Before Origami can escape, Galatea uses Yoma Energy Alignment and Control to immobilize her. Helen's attack then destroys Origami.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 392–395 'Europa' During the Ghosts' and Octavia's Party's engagement against Cassandra, Europa suddenly leaves the battlefield, hunger overtaking her urge to fight Cassandra. Europa cannot resist the smell of human viscera coming from the Holy City of Rabona.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, pp. 687–690 Meanwhile on the ramparts of the city, Galatea senses Europa's approaching aura, whose magnitude is of a greater order than the two previous Awakeneds that landed in town. Clarice asks what should they do. Next Generation warriors The Next Generation warriors from Organization Headquarters are assembled behind them, which include Audrey, Miata, Rachel, Dietrich, Anastasia, Rafutera and Nike. Galatea announces that now is the time to defend their ground. Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 691 693 Additional details 'Audio' From Claymore Intimate Persona, 反逆 Hangyaku (Rebellion): Galatea—Ai Orikasa 5:04 'Video' *French version of Miria, Deneve and Helen challenging Galatea in Alfons References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Eyes Category:Paburo Mission Category:Zakol Mission Category:Alfons Mission Category:Church of Rabona Category:Operation Rabona II